dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball LSS
The Power up! saga: 5 years after the events of DBZ Goku has just finished his training with Uub and has headed home. When he arrives, he is greeted by Goten, who immediatley tells his father about his recent power increase on becoming a super saiyan 2, Goku is heavily shocked by this because when he had left goten didn't seem interested in training whatsoever, goten realizes what his father must be confused about and tells him when his father said that himself and trunks would be the ones to guide uub after he and vegeta are gone so him and trunks trained until harder then ever until they achieved super saiyan 3. Goku then tells goten to turn into a super saiyan 2, goten then does as said goku then senses his power level and is shocked to learn he's stronger then, goku embarrassed say's, "uhhh... keep training your becoming very powerful." and he then leaves to go see whats going on with bulma and the family. but right before he arrives at the house he is smashed into the ground by something very quick he quickly senses around for the power level and he is shocked to see its a power level greater then he's ever seen before. Although as soon as he notices this the least likely person to have this power appears in front of him VEGETA! Vegeta then begins gloating about how he has become a super saiyan 3, but goku then questions him on why his aurora's electricity is purple, vegeta then goes onto explain just as in the past he had ascended as a super saiyan, that he has now ascended as a super saiyan 3. Goku then tells vegeta that, he has gotten an amazing power and unlocked an amazing state, and to vegetas surprise goku then says ." vegeta you have become much more powerful than I so it seems what you've been wishing for has finally come true. Vegeta then begins to shake in aw, then goku says there's no need to be shocked you were always the elite fighter am i right, vegeta then says of course it was only a matter of time before this happened especially after i accepted my life on earth. Vegeta then says well kakarot if this didn't surprise then maybe it would surprise that trunks has become a super saiyan 3. Goku then in shock shouts what! because it had only been five years and trunks and goten had been training together an goten had only become a super saiyan 2 (although his ssj2 state was stronger then a new ssj3) The Coolza Saga Canon-info: This series is canon exclusive to the manga so this makes cooler only having his first appearance at this point and in this timeline he is much more powerful, just a warning to show no anime canon failures can occur. Goku is sitting at the dinner able scarfing down his food as usual when all of a sudden a large explosion is heard outside, goku and goten go to investigate, when they get outside they notice its a space pod somewhat like the ones the saiyans used. Sensing the evil energy inside the pod they both ready for battle, and right before goku powers up to super saiyan 3 goten tells him to stop because he'll take care of this, goku then tells goten that one of the power levels is equal to majin buu (fat buu start of buu saga) goten being obnoxious of his own power blows his father off telling him trust me I can take care of it. Suddenly the pods door flys open, and out comes the unexpected FRIEZA! Goten begins wondering why his fathers in shock, goku then shouts, frieza how did you come back after how trunks destroyed you. Frieza happily answers in a giggiling voice well on the Cold home planet we keep DNA stem cells of all of our people so all's that happened was my brother Cooler went to the DNA sanction and took one of my stem cells and Put them into a resurrection chamber and wall-ah I am here now to destroy you once and for all! Goku then starts to giggle because as he senses friezas power it hasn't increased by a single point, goku then says out load that he's become much more powerful then the last time they fight friezas going to need to train hard if he really wants to fight, then frieza rebuttals with a I don't think so and all of a sudden he starts to under go a new transformation, goku gasps as he senses friezas power rising, and rising at a rate unimaginable. And finally when the transformation finishes goku is shocked to see friezas power level increase by hundred of millions and nearing gotens. Goten SSJ2: 450,500,000 Frieza Fifth Transformation: 390,900,000 And as quickly as the transformation occurred the fight began goten and frieza were matching blow for blow no one seemed to be picking up in the fight until goten got in a solid punch in friezas gut and while frieza was gasping in pain goten launched a mighty kick directly into his jaw launching frieza into the mountain across the farm, frieza was stunned but not out he flew at goten charging a death beam goten, being to confident thinking it would be a ordinary blast to walk through he stood still then goku shouted to him to get out of the way, but goten was to late the blast pierced right through his right shoulder, goten shouted in pain and flew right towards frieza charging a powerful Ki blast, but right as it reached frieza he deflected it with his tail and yawned. Goten was in utter shock but quickly became unphased remembering that they were near equals when it came to strength. But then all of a sudden the brother of frieza known as cooler comes out of the space pod to greet the saiyans goten seeing him instantly starts barraging kamahamahamaha's at him but to his dismay when the smoke clears cooler is completely unscathed,cooler then tells goku to step up to the plate and states that his son is a weakling in comparison to himself. Goku then tells cooler he will if cooler turns into his fifth stage as currently he could destroy frieza and cooler with a single attack, cooler happily agrees and right as he finishes transforming he ends up with a power level even greater then goku's this shocks goku but he's still willing to fight Cooler fifth forms power level: 850,500,000 Goku ssj3: 850,400,000 As the battle begins goku smashes coolr into the ground with a swift charged and punch, but cooler doesn't hesitate to start back up he rushes to goku and starts pounding his face with his tail and finally blasts him off with a minor ki blast. Goku has a bit of blood drip from his lip and giggles then he rushes at cooler they begin matching kick for kick and punch for punch then cooler takes a large sum of energy and powers it into his next punch and blows goku into the ground creating a large crater this doesn't worry goku although he props right back up and starts landing punch after punch on coolers face, but then frieza launches a blast at goku's legs causing him to trip cooler then steps his foot on gokus face and starts crushing it into the ground while cooler and frieza shoot ki blasts into gokus stomach and chest. Goten tries to help but all his attacks are ineffective on cooler on the other hand he helps goku somewhat because he's able to fight with frieza to give him a little less pain. When out of no where vegeta zooms into the battlefield blasting cooler off of goku into the far off mountains. Vegeta SSJ3 ascended: 975,000,000 And in an instant cooler appears back at the battlefield and says frieza its time to do the technique we learned on the dark kai planet, frieza agreed and they propped up to each other and began the fusion technique when they finished they had a power far greater than anyone could imagine Coolza fifth form: 1,650,500,000 and before anyone anyone could even say a word they appeared at the pod and pulled out another person it was UUB! they then said they had visited babidi before they were here and learned a great deal about goku and his friend uub and they learned any effects of someones body could revert uub back to kid buu which is twice as powerful as uub. Goku shouted no to them as they did a strange mouth formation trying to fit uub into there mouth as goku rushed forward to stop them he was to late and a new transformation was now taking place blowing goku off into the distance because of the sheer power. The transformation finished with a power level no one would have a chance against Coolbuuza: 5,525,000,000 When the transformation finished the last of the Z fighters arrived piccolo, gohan, trunks, bra, and pan.And at that moment everyone powered up to their maximum. Vegeta SSJ3 Ascended Maximum: 980,000,000 Piccolo maximum: 355,000,000 Gohan mystic maximum: 1,000,000,000 Goten SSJ2 maximum: 475,000,000 Trunks SSJ3 Maximum: 495,000,000 Bra SSJ maximum: 210,000,000 Pan SSJ maximum: 175,000,000 And while everyone's waiting for goku to power up goku says he has a confession to make to vegeta, he says that vegeta is in fact no where near goku in power he just lied to make him feel he was once the strongest . Because in fact over the 5 years goku learned to become a full power super saiyan to where his hair is lighter more calm, he doesn't have harsh emotions just from using it and he is able to maintain it for an entire week so when goku finally powers up he reaches 1,450,000,000! And zoom!!! every single Z fighter launches towards coolbuuza with all their power,but coolbuuza dodges everyones punches and blocks as if they are snails, he laughs throughout this hoping they will actually show some power from anger. Coolbuuza then to start grabs gohans arm and while stile dodging all attacks and begins kicking gohans ribs with full power, then knocks him off with a kick to the face. Pan angered by her dads defeat charges a Super kamahamahama wave but with everyone so close range they would be hurt as well but she doesn't head the warning they say, and she blasts directly in the middle knocking all the Z fighters away except goku, vegeta and trunks, who aren't affected whatsoever, but neither is coolbuuza. After this coolbuuza decides that the other weaker levels are gone so he should get off the last weakling in comparison, so he shoots two death beams at his hands and legs, they easily pierce right through trunks and make him immobile as he falls to the ground. Bra angered by her brothers defeat enters here unstable super saiyan 2 stage and begins causing a massive earthquake as her power skyrockets to a level beyond goku's! Bra SSJ2: 2,560,156,782 Vegeta and goku gasp at this amazing energy, and Bra rushes right towards coolbuuza and gives him a powerful kick right in the stomach causing coolbuuza to gasp for air and even spit up a large quantity of blood. But right after this Bra turns back into her normal state and passes out from the overwhelming power.Vegeta then is angered that his daughter has become a greater warrior then him in only 15 years. Vegeta then begins charging a out of control anger influenced final flash which could destroy the planet at his minor concentration, goku then tells him as he notices this and vegeta slightly calms down and blasts the attack, when the attack hits coolbuuza is headless. Vegeta then thinking he won forgot they had both the regenerative stem cells from frieza and the buu regeneration ability. While falsely celebrating he gets his back kicked in by coolbuuza, vegeta then collapses with his hip bone sticking out of his side. Goku then tells vegeta that he may be hurt but the only chance they have is to fuse, vegeta declines, at first complaining about his injury and how it could affect the fusion. So goku takes coolbuuza head on in the speed department they seem near equals matching punches kicks until goku has a painful crack in his arm due to the strength from the punches being matched by a greater force, then goku turns to ask vegeta to fuse once more, but see's vegeta his passed out from blood loss. Gohan then offers to fuse as together they would be more powerful then goku and vegetas fusion, although gohan is then told by goku a fusion with his mystic power and goku's super saiyan power could only work by potaras as they Ki's are to different to fuse. Goku then quickly develops a plan to use and begins charging a spirit bomb, and coolbuuza say ,"this again", as two of them were defeated by it. But strangely as gohan is giving all of his mystic energy he turns into a ssj3 ascended as if the body could only give off a amount of energy this angered gohan with the decrease in power and the unlike hairstyle. Then something to everyones suprise goku absorbs the spirit bomb which makes every displeased, but then tells them to hold on and he charges a Ultimate Kamahamaha coolbuuza sensing his large increase about equal to his own begins charging his own special attack the newly named Super Nova Beam Wave when the attacks collide they seem to be leaning on coolbuuza's side when all of a sudden vegeta appears behind coolbuuza and gets a body hold on coolbuuza making coolbuuza's attack unfocused as this happens goku gains the advantage as the tide begins to turn to inflict more damage vegeta begins letting off heated energy from his body to burn coolbuuza, finally the attack reaches near its end and vegeta says turn around freak and he teleports off. The attack them burns all traces of the enemy even the uub the one to be the earths next protector.....